


2 Hunters and an Angel

by Summerbreaze



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2013-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-05 03:55:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1089327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summerbreaze/pseuds/Summerbreaze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean give in to some strange feelings. Also Cas is in the right place at the right time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	2 Hunters and an Angel

**Author's Note:**

> First fic ever written. I tried.

"Damn it Sam!" dean yells as he slams the impala door shut.  
He looks over at the passenger seat to see his younger brother, his head down in shame. "I thought you were done with that crap!?"  
"Dean, I'm sorry, I can't help it" Sam says almost in a whisper. He can't believe he let his brother down again. He looks slightly up as he lifts his arm and wipes the demon blood from his lips.  
Dean starts the car and they make it back to the motel without saying anything.  
Dean rushes out of the car and into the room almost slamming the door in Sams face.  
"I can't be worried about you like this Sammy, I have to trust that your not gonna get back on that crap!"  
"I'm trying dean!" Sam argues. " but every time we kill a demon, it's right there in front of me. I'm better with it! Stronger! Faster!"  
"I dont care!"  
Dean yells as he walks to the bathroom sink. He splashes his face with cold water, hoping this is all a horrible dream. Hoping the feelings he was having for his Brother, un natural feelings, weren't real. He peeked out of the bathroom and saw Sam taking off his shirt, revealing his perfectly tight body. Dean ran his hands through his hair and took a deep breath before walking back out to Sam.  
"You ok, dean?" Sam asked, still shirtless, rummaging through the duffle trying to find a new shirt that wasn't covered in demon blood.  
"Yea...... I just was thinking.."  
He paused, trying very carefully to phrase the next sentence properly. "Sam, you ever..? He breathed heavily, trying so hard to ignore the growing in his pants as Sam now began to take off his jeans. Sam caught dean staring, and seemed to move even slower as he lowered the pants down past his hips revealing his boxers. Dean realized and quickly looked away, then back at Sam. He couldn't take it anymore as the heat rushed inside him. He walked quickly over to Sam and pushed him against the wall. Sam looked at him in shock as dean ran his hand over the front of his boxers.  
Sam squirmed as dean held him there and pushed his lips into sams.  
The younger brother didn't know what to do. He wasn't sure why, but he was slowly growing, as the pleasure rushed through him as dean was gently stroking him over his boxers.  
"Dean, what are you...?"  
"SH!" "I've been holding back for too long Sam!"  
Dean shoved his hand into sams boxers and grabbed his hard cock. Sam threw his head back into the wall as dean lowered himself to his knees and ripped down Sams boxers. He took the tip into his warm moist mouth, and Sam let out a low moan, almost trying to hold it in. He couldn't believe his brother was making him feel so good. Dean slowly worked his mouth up and down the shaft, staring up at Sam the entire time. Sam grabbed the back of his brothers head, and almost instinctively thrusted up deeper into Deans mouth.  
Sam, all hopped up on Demon Blood, not knowing his own strength, dragged Dean up to his feet and turned him around so dean was now pressed hard up against the wall.  
"I can't help but notice, your fully dressed" sam said, softly into deans ear as he starts pulling up his shirt over his head.  
Dean fumbles with the button on his jeans, but Sam eagerly jumps in and helps him. He tears at the waistband of the pants ripping them completely open and drags them down off of dean. He throws Dean over onto the bed, and climbs on too of him. "your not the only one dean" Sam says "and your not very good at hiding it either" he gives a little smirk down to his brother before he leans in and shoves his tongue into Deans mouth. He kisses him slowly but forcefully. Pushing down into him with all his strength making dean let out a groan, both from pain and enjoyment. "I can't believe this is really happening, I'm half expecting to wake up" Dean grunted  
" just enjoy it Dean" Sam said only pausing the kiss long enough to get the words out.  
Hard kisses and bites being layed down deans neck and chest. Sam stops a moment to suck on one of deans nipples then continues biting down his stomach. Sam grabs deans cock, which is already hard and licks all the way up its length, then takes him into fully into his mouth. "Oh god Sammy" "yes.. Yes" the moans escaping Dean each time his brother takes him down his throat. Dean bucks up into sams mouth as he gives dean the best blowjob he's ever had in his life. Dean grabs sams soft hair and squeezed his eyes shut as Sam twists his tongue around the tip. Sam lifts his mouth off of his brothers cock, he can't wait anymore. He wants it. "I wanna fuck you dean". Deans eyes widen as he looks up at his little brother.  
"Ar...are you sure?" Dean stuttered. "Dean, we're already halfway there. Please, Let me fuck you" he begged as he grabbed deans cock and jerked him hard until Dean screamed "yes!" Sam smiled as he got up off of dean and pulled him to the edge of the bed, but just then, they both heard a familiar noise. Almost like a whooshing and they felt a cool gust of wind.  
" oh, uh... Sorry, I um, I thought you called" a confused and flustered cas stood behind them. The boys sat up as quickly as they could.  
Dean climbed off the bed and walked over to cas. "It's ok Cas, I'm glad your here." Sam stood back, very confused at first, but a smile came across his face as he started to realize what Dean wanted. "It's about time someone popped your cherry" said dean as he grabbed the collars of castiel's coat and pulled him in for a sloppy, long overdue, kiss. Castiel pulled away and backed up to the door, never breaking eye contact with Dean. He could not understand what was happening to him. He felt something hardening and growing In his pants, he felt a rush of pleasure through his whole body. "Dean, what...Why me? Don't do that, I... I don't understand."  
"Oh god, your so sexy Cas. Don't fight it, let us make you feel good."  
Dean looked over to his younger brother and they shared a knod, then dean reached for cas again and pulled him by his tie over to the bed.  
"Just relax, and you won't regret this" Sam said as he pulled the tie off the beautiful Angel. Unbuttoning the shirt and ripping it off of him. Dean already had cas' pants at his ankles and was working at his huge, hard cock. Licking it up and down, taking it in his mouth while Sam kissed the angels soft, delicious lips.  
Sam got up and walked around the front of the bed where Dean was kneeling while he pleasured Cas. Sam pulled dean up to his feet and bent him over the bed. He slowly started pushing himself into dean, barely containing himself with the thought of what was happening. "Damn it Sam, can a guy get a little warning?" Mumbled dean.  
At this point Cas had gotten up and started sucking off dean. He was catching on quick. Dean let out Long, low moans and grunts. He grabbed sams thigh and dug his nails in as Sam pushed himself in further. "how's that feel dean? You like that?"  
"God, yes. Fuck. Go on Sam, all the way, I can take it!"  
"If you say so" Sam smirked as, in one hard, fluid motion, thrust himself into his brother" "FUCK!" Him and dean both yelled out at the same time, that unforgettable feeling surging through them. Sam began to thrust in a slow but forceful rhythm pushing a soft moan out of dean each time. Castiel still going at Dean, down on his knees, under both the brothers, licking and sucking, mostly making it up as he went. In one swift motion Dean pulled cas up and bent him over right in front of him.  
" Relax Cas." Dean said, slowing sams rhythm to a stop.  
" it's gonna hurt, but it will be worth it"  
"Um, I'm not sure if this is a good id.." Cas began to say but was cut off when Dean forced himself inside of Castiel. He closed his eyes and let out a slight whimper. He looked back at dean and Sam, wondering how he ended up in this situation, but thanking god that he did.  
"You ok, Cas?" Dean asked rubbing his back.  
Sam starting to get antsy. He craves so badly to be pumping in and out of his older brother. He thrusts slightly forward, which causes dean to do the same. They all let out a small gasp.  
"I'm ok dean. Please continue" Cas reassures Dean as they all find the perfect rhythm.  
Gently at first, then after a while Sams strength kicks in again and he can't help himself. He grabs deans hips and with all his might thrusts into his brother. Again and again, he can feel it coming on, but he can't bare the thought of this ending. He pulls Dean closer to him, kissing his neck. Cas, barely containing his moans, turns to dean and smiles.  
"Dean... thank you"  
"Yea, no problem bud" he says trying to steady himself but Sam just keeps going harder and harder. After a couple minutes like this Sam just can't hold on any longer. He pushes, twice, with all his strength into his brother and at the same time dean thrusts himself, harder into Cas. Sam finished inside dean and gently pulls himself out. He collapses onto the bed as Dean finishes, pulls out, and takes cas into his mouth again to help the angel get there. Before long Cas feels the most amazing sensation he has ever felt and jerks up into Deans mouth as he finishes.  
The two fall next to Sam on the bed.  
"Hey dean?" Sam asks  
"Yea"  
This... Does this end here?"  
"Not a chance, Sammy"  
Castiel is already passed out as the boys all cuddle up to each other. They will worry about the mess in the morning...  



End file.
